Series 5
by Muldoon22
Summary: A different version of the events post Journey's End, woth the 10th Doctor


The Earth was restored and celebrations erupted throughout the streets of the world. The Doctor and his companions succeeded in stopping Davros and the Daleks.

"Right then." The Doctor said. "Onward."

He landed the TARDIS in a crowded park somewhere in London. Jackie and the Doctor Duplicate stepped out, along with the other companions.

"It was good to see you again, Doctor." Jackie remised, a small smile on her face.

"I don't understand, why do I have to enter the parallel world?" The Duplicate asked.

"Because you're dangerous." The Doctor said. "You committed genocide, something that cannot be forgiven. Not by me."

"You are me."

"I may be, but I would not conduct that sort of action. I would have before Rose tamed me."

The Doctor turned to Rose. "You see, Rose, that version of me is the one you first met, when I first regenerated. Bloodthirsty, vengeful, unforgiving. But I think he can be salvaged, just not here."

He turned back to the Duplicate. "Besides, there can only be one me."

The Duplicate nodded agreeingly.

"Take care of him, will you Jackie?"

"I will, Doctor. See you soon, Rose?"

Rose hesitated. "Yeah."

"Alright." She handed the Duplicate a Parallel Jumper and activated it, transporting them to the other world.

The Doctor turned back to Rose. "Try and make our goodbye quick, don't want to keep your mother waiting."

"But I don't want to go back. I came all this way, I can't go back. I won't go back."

"You have to, your family is there." He handed Rose her Parallel Jumper.

Rose threw it on the ground and stomped on it, breaking it. "Now I can't."

"You're willing to never see your family ever again? Mickey, talk to her."

:Actually, I'm staying too." he said, snapping his in half. "There's nothing holding me there. Me gran, she's died. Well, died again. Besides, new life, new opportunities."

Rose grabbed onto the Doctor's hand. "Aren't you happy? We could go back to how it was. We could travel together again." she looked at the others: Sarah Jane, Jack, Donna, Martha, Mickey. "We all could."

"You'd never be alone again." Donna chimed in.

The Doctor thought for a moment.

"I probably shouldn't." Sarah Jane said. "I mean, I still have Luke to care for.""I'll be fine, mom." a voice from inside the TARDIS said.

"Oh, Luke's still on the line." The Doctor noted.

Sarah Jane approached the monitor which Luke was on. "But, Luke, no one would be around to take care of you."

"Mum, my chances of me surviving on my own are very high. Besides, I got Mr. Smith, Rani and Clyde. You've wanted this for a long time, mum. To travel with the Doctor again. Don't let me stop you."

"I guess one or two adventures wouldn't hurt."

"That's fine and all, but all that's happened, Davros is right. I've only ever turned you into killing machines, hellbent on destroying other species, rather than try to strike peace. And Jack as Torchwood-"

"They could survive without me for awhile." Jack replied. "Come on, Doctor, one final blowout for all of us, together."

The Doctor remained silent, until the small frown on his face changed to a smile.

"Oh, go on then. Let's take off."

The group re-entered the TARDIS and took places around the controls.

"Let's say we travel a little further outward from my comfort zone, see what this vast universe has to offer."

Suddenly, the Doctor stepped back and looked towards Donna.

"Oh, Donna, I just remembered. How are you feeling?"

"Fantastic, spectacular, immaculate, superb, superb, superb-woah."

The Doctor walked towards her. "That's your mind overloading with information. I'm going to have to erase the part of your memory when you received Time Lord power."

"Wh-Why?"

"There's never been a human Time Lord before. And there can never be one."

Donna looked down sadly.

"I'll keep the memory of our other odysseys intact, but the fight for the world, I'm afraid you'll never remember. Stand still."

The Doctor placed his hands on Donna's head and soon began erasing the memory of how The Doctor Donna helped save the world. She collapsed, but was grabbed by Martha to avoid her receiving a head injury.

"She'll just need to rest for a while. Martha, would you watch over her?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Right then, without any further delay." he ran towards the main control. "Allons-y!"

He flipped the switch and soon the TARDIS dematerialized from the park, off to another adventure.

**THE DOCTOR AND HIS COMPANIONS WILL RETURN IN:**

**STRIKE OF THE NEON BERSERKER**


End file.
